Twilight Reversed
by being human is impossible17
Summary: What if the roles are reversed? Bella the vampire and Edward the human? this brings more to the connection between Edward and Bella. R R and this is my first fanfic so be nice! rated M for future lemons....SORRY IM DELETING THIS TO IMPROVE IT...


**Twilight Fanfic**

**In this Fanfic, Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human. I know this seems kind of unorthodox, but I really like what this version brings to the table with Edward and Bella's relationship. Oh and don't forget to review!!! Thanks…and by the way this is my first Fanfic so be nice.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I was stuck there, and by there I mean school. The 8th high school I had attended and I found this place more of a prison than a place of education, and not to mention the fact that I went about in a nearly catatonic state and was in all standard or accelerated programs.

Today went by especially slow considering the swarming thoughts of all other students, excluding me and my siblings, swarming around a new student. From what I had heard of everyone's thoughts, the new student was a male and he happened to be a junior, and his name was Edward Mason. I had seen his face many times in the thoughts of girls that were ogling over him.

His mother, Elizabeth Mason, was the head nurse at the local clinic. Apparently she had been babbling for weeks to everyone she knew that her son was finally coming home. Edward on the other hand seemed detested by the idea of staying here.

He showed no resemblance of the place he had come from, Phoenix, Arizona. His skin so near the color of my kind's that when afar you could almost mistake him for one of us. And he seemed very simple. He didn't resemble the normal 'surfer-boy' look that usually goes hand in hand with that weather. He seemed classier, though his hair was a tousled bronze mess on top of his head. His body posture was much more refined and gentlemanly than the more egotistic and self loathing boys and men of today's world. He may have only been seventeen but he would have fit perfectly into a 1940's home.

I heard the thoughts of someone who was speaking with him; they seemed to be on their way into the cafeteria when I heard the murmur of their thoughts. She happened to be the all too friendly Michelle Newton, whose parents owned the local hardware store.

"What class do you have after lunch?" she asked hopeful that she might share another class with him.

"Chemistry," he answered plainly.

His voice sent me into another train of thought, one with thoughts I hadn't ever thought of in my 90 or so years as a vampire. I was suddenly envious of the girl with whom he was speaking with. His voice was so smooth, so pristine that I found myself silently cursing the girls' thoughts that did him no justice, hearing it was so different from hearing it in other's thoughts. I swore that I heard my dead heart's echo of a stutter. That was when he walked through the doors to the small cafeteria. I stole a glance in his direction, and found myself staring after him. Alice must have sensed the change in me because next thing I knew, she was practically screaming at me through her thoughts.

_Bella! What are you thinking? You can't possibly like __**him!**__ What's wrong with you? The person you should like is Tony of the Denali coven. Edward Mason? Come on now! He's cute, but really?_

I thought of what I was going to say. _I know, I don't like him, he is just a human, I know. Just whatever you do don't tell anyone. And prey to whatever there is to prey to that Jasper cant feel the tenor of things._

_Bella you have a whole lot more to pray for than that. _She thought, really doubting my like for Edward.

So as the rest of this boring little town lived around us it seemed that my family was just accepted, not flaunted like most other homey towns would. But that was understandable, because they had a natural aversion to us. None of them knew why they were internally told to stay away from us, but their instincts were dead on, we were dangerous to anyone who wasn't one of us.

Alice, my sister of sorts, was a future seer, but it was often mistaken, the visions are based off of what a person was thinking. Jasper, her mate and my brother-in-law, is able to manipulate and feel the tenor of someone's emotions. Emmett, my brother, is just extremely strong and in that sense he's quite fearsome in appearance. Rosalie, my sister and Emmett's mate, is extremely beautiful. Carlisle, my adopted father, is very passionate and very skilled in medicine. Esme, my adopted mother and Carlisle's mate, is very loving and compassionate.

Alice and I were having another 'conversation' when the bell rang to go to fifth period, so I rose to my feet, and after I was already halfway to the trash I heard the rest of my siblings collectively stride towards me. If there were such thing as sleep for my kind it would have been at school. The only difference between school and sleep was the smell. The smell of blood that sent my throat into flames. I walked aimlessly and probably a little too fast for a human to my class which was chemistry, listening to the peoples thoughts as I walked, all of today's thoughts seemed to be centered around Edward Mason. The girls that had seen him by now were ogling, he was tall and slender, his hair a tousled bronze, his face slightly linear, angular and his skin a pale shade of white. His eyes were compared to the color of polished emeralds. And the thoughts that revolved around his body were making girls blush without realizing it. They explored the 'perfect' planes of his chest with their eyes. There were probably about 15 girls that were planning to make a move on him. Including the too friendly, nerdy, Michelle Newton. I had seen his face in many of their thoughts, but when I walked into the room for chemistry, I was taken aback, it was as if I had never seen him before, hearing his voice so close to me was playing magic in the confines of my mind. He was so graceful and he spike with a crispness I thought to have been lost after my human time.

He was still on the same word when I was fully recomposed. This boy would be harder to deny my liking to if he kept surprising me like this, everything he did was unexpected. I continued the walk to my seat and I realized that the seat next to me was the only one that was empty and presumably Edward's seat. We would have to be lab partners. I sat cautiously making special note to keep my belongings to my side of the lab table instead of sprawling them out like I would normally do. He finished getting the worksheets that we were working on that I had already finished, and took the short walk down the isle to sit next to me.

He was nearly halfway down the isle when it hit me. Quite literally, like a loco motive going 80 miles an hour and I was facing it head on…I instantly cut off my air supply, and grasped the bottom of the seat so hard that I could feel the dents forming around the shape of my fingers. The fire in my throat had never ceased to exist, but this was by far the worst it had ever been in my whole existence. If it were just the fire I was trying to keep inside of me it would have been no big deal, but this was so much worse than just that. It was like torturing an angry grizzly with a pig's leg, leaving it just outside its reach. The animal inside me was resisting my efforts with all its force and I was not going to be able to restrain it for long.

_Why was this happening to me? Why did his blood have to be so irresistible?_ I thought. _I couldn't stand the guilt if I were to kill him. What about Carlisle? What would it do to the rest of my family? Where would I go? I can't kill him I just can't kill him. _As my resolve became more definite, he had sat, and looked at me. I couldn't have known what he saw in my face but he was suddenly rigid with fear, I knew that he would notice something but I was putting my attention into not killing him and everyone else in the room in the seconds to follow. Each second was worse then the last, I could feel the pulsing of his blood in the air, see the delicious fluid pumping under his nearly translucent skin.

I found my self thinking of ways to lure him into the woods surrounding the school. But I would stop the thoughts abruptly thinking to Alice that I wasn't going to do anything yet thinking to tell her to beg jasper to help my tenseness. As soon as the bell rang, I ran, probably a little too fast out of the room. Once I was out of the room I took a lungful of the fresh wet air and thanked Carlisle silently that I hadn't killed him. I ran to my car, and sat there, letting the music flowing from the speakers fill my mind. I wanted so desperately to ease the pain in my throat, but I also wanted to stay here, in Forks, Washington. I feared for my family I didn't want to be the reason we would have to move. I thought of all these things as I began racing down the streets of Forks, towards my house, I had to rid myself of his scent. My car would be reupholstered and my clothes would be burnt.

When I had reached the home that was shared between my siblings and adopted parents and me, I stopped abruptly and called Carlisle before anything could change my mind and make me go back to that wretched place that held the boy that threatened to ruin everything that Carlisle had built for us here.

"Carlisle, I need your car, my tank is almost empty and I need to get away and fast!"

_**I know it's a cliffy, but I need something to keep me going, and don't forget to review…and please be nice, this is my first Fanfic. My goal for this chapter is 7 reviews. And I will take constructive criticism with grace, just review.**_


End file.
